Ruby's Diary
by Oy-with-the-poodles
Summary: UPDATED! Ren has Ruby's diary. She convinces herself that one little look inside won't hurt. But she was wrong. Please R&R! My first Even Stevens fan fiction! CHAPTER 4 UPLOADED!
1. Ruby's Diary and Ren's Heartache

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Even Stevens show.

AN/ Ren and Ruby are both fifteen. Ren broke up with Bobby just like in the show.

My first Even Stevens fan fiction! Yea!

"Ruby, can you believe Bobby Deaver is moving to Australia?" Ren asked.

"I know! I bet Mandy is heart broken!" Ruby replied.

"How sad! NOT!" Ren laughed.

"I heard that whenever Bobby told Mandy that he was moving she just rolled her eyes and said 'Whatever!'" Ruby said.

"Wow. That is so…cool!" Ren said.

"Ren, that is so cruel! I wish I had thought of it!" Ruby said laughing along with Ren.

They were sitting in Ren's room talking about the latest news around school.

Just then Louis poked his head in.

"Have you guys seen my skateboard?" He asked.

"No. And knock before you enter. That sign on my door that says Keep Out isn't for decoration you know!" Ren said.

"Whatever!" Louis said closing the door.

At this statement Ruby and Ren burst out laughing.

"Anyway, back to the conversation." Ruby said.

"Yeah. I wonder why Louis wanted his skateboard." Ren said looking at the door again.

"It doesn't matter. What I have to say is way more important." Ruby stated.

"What is it?" Ren questioned.

"I left my diary at school!" Ruby announced.

"You what!" Ren shrieked.

"I know! How could I be so careless?" Ruby wondered.

"Were the keys in it?" Ren asked.

"Yes. But, I always hide the keys in the diary itself. So I can just shake them out when I write in my diary. So if someone finds it they won't know the keys are there unless they shake it." Ruby said.

"Good. Maybe someone has returned it to the lost and found. I'll check for you tomorrow at school." Ren breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks." Ruby replied.

"Your welcome." Ren smiled.

"So, got any snacks?" Ruby asked.

"I think so. Just don't ask for bacon. Beans ate all of ours yesterday." Ren laughed.

"Okay. Let's go." Ruby said hopping off the bed, and heading downstairs to the kitchen.

Ren followed close behind.

"Do you remember where you saw your diary last?" Ren asked.

"Nope. I've tried to remember, but I never could." Ruby said.

"You might. Just try to remember again." Ren suggested.

"Fine. Is that cake?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah. You want some?" Ren questioned.

"You know it!" Ruby said eyeing the white frosted cake.

The next day at school Ren check the lost and found.

The diary wasn't there.

She saw Ruby in the hallway.

"So was it there?" Ruby asked anxiously.

"Sorry." Ren shrugged her shoulders.

"It's not your fault. Thanks for looking though." Ruby smiled.

"Your welcome." Ren said.

At the end of the school day Ren checked again.

Ruby had gone home already, but Ren decided to check anyway.

The diary was there!

Ren brought it home, and called Ruby.

"Ruby, your diary was in the lost and found! And it looks like no one has read it!" Ren exclaimed.

"Great! You can give it back to me at school tomorrow." Ruby said.

"You don't want it back right now?" Ren asked.

"No. It's fine. I'll get it tomorrow." Ruby said nonchalantly.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye" Ren said.

"Bye." Ruby said.

Then they hung up.

Ren sat on her bed, and looked at the pink diary in her hands.

She turned it over in her hands, and looked at the back.

She really wanted to know what was inside.

Maybe just one little peek wouldn't hurt. Ren tried to convince herself.

She shook the keys out of the diary.

They were on a pink cord, and the two keys where gold.

She bit her lip as she stuck the key in the lock, and turned it slowly.

The clasp clicked, and it was unlocked.

Ren let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

_Maybe if it accidentally got opened. I might accidentally see inside._ Ren thought uncertainly.

She edged it off the bed with her hand.

It fell to the floor with a thump.

She slowly leaned over the edge of her bed, and looked down.

It had opened on page twenty.

Ren grabbed it off the floor, and started reading.

That's when she saw it on the second page.

**_                                            May 27th    _**

**_Dear Diary,_**

**_I kissed Bobby Deaver! Can you believe it?_**

Ren closed the diary quickly not wanting to read further.

Her eyes widened in shock as she stared at the clasp of the diary wishing that she had never opened it.

AN/ What did you think? Should I continue? Please click that lonely little purple button, and let me know! I am open to constructive criticism, but not just rude comments! Please keep all reviews G rated! With no bleeped out with stars, or implied cuss words! Thanks! =)


	2. All The Things I Want To Say

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Evens Stevens show.

Ren lye in bed that night staring at the diary on her nightstand.

How could Ruby have done this to her?

She finally fell asleep, and dreamed that Ruby and Bobby were on a date at the fancy restaurant, that Ren had wanted him to take her to on their three month aniversery.

He hadn't ever taken her there before they had broken up.

She tossed and turned as she dreamed that Ruby and Bobby leaned in for a kiss.

"Ahhhh!" she screeched sitting up in bed.

She touched her forehead, and cringed when she felt cold beads of sweat.

She finally fell asleep.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Her alarm clock sounded jerking her awake.

The first thing she noticed was that the diary was gone!

"Ahhh!" she cried, jumping out of bed, and quickly searching her room for a clue as to where the diary had disappeared.

"Louis!" she hollered.

Louis stopped turning the pages in the diary for a moment, to stuff it under his mattress.

He heard Ren's footsteps coming down the hall at a fast clip.

She slung open the door, and started searching his room.

"Ren, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Louis, I know you have Ruby's diary. So quit the small talk, and tell me you didn't read it!" she said.

"Ren…" he began but Ren interrupted, "Get up!"

"No!" he said.

"Louis, get up now!" she demanded.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because, you have something that doesn't belong to you! And you read something that  you didn't write!" Ren replied.

"Like you?" he asked smiling a little.

"What?" Ren questioned.

"Enough small talk, Ren. I know you read Ruby's diary."

"How do you know that?" she demanded.

"It doesn't matter how I know. The point is, I know. If you try to take it, I'll post copy's of it all over school." 

"That's low Louis. Even for you!" she said starting to panic.

"Yeah. Well." Louis stated matter-of-factly.

"Why do you want it anyway?" she asked.

"Ren, I'm playing with your mind. Here you go." He said handing it to her.

"Ugg!" she said taking it and walking out.

She was so tired of Louis never taking anything seriously.

She arrived at school clutching the diary.

Ruby ran up to her before class started.

"Hi, Ren! Do you have my diary?"

"Umm. Yeah." Ren said refusing to meet her gaze.

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked.

"You don't want to know." Ren spat finally looking at Ruby.

She knew she was going to have to confront Ruby at some point, but there was only ten minutes left until class. And that wasn't enough time to say all the stuff that she wanted to say.

AN/ I know it's short. I'm working on updating a lot of stories right now though. You like? Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks! =D


	3. Detention Slips and Ren's Big Mouth

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Even Stevens show.

"Ren…" Ruby said, but Ren interrupted.

"I have better things to do than listen to your fake concern," before Ruby could respond, Ren turned on her heel, and left a confused Ruby standing in the hall.

Ren slipped into her seat in class, and sighed.

_Ruby is such a faker. Pretending to be my friend. If she were my friend she wouldn't have kissed Bobby. _Ren thought bitterly.

The teacher walked in just then, "Good morning, class. Do you know what day it is?"

Ren rolled her eyes when Larry held up his hand.

"Thursday," Larry smiled.

"Although it is Thursday, Mr. Beal, that is not what I am referring to," the teacher said.

The smile vanished from Larry's face, and this time Ren was the one to smile.

"It's pop quiz day!" the teacher announced cheerfully.

Groans filled the room, as the teacher handed one of the students a stack of test papers to hand out.

Ruby slipped into her seat, across from Ren, quietly.

She was late, again.

"You're late," the teacher said addressing Ruby.

"I'm sorry." Ruby replied.

"Don't let it happen again," the teacher said.

Ren's eyes grew wide, "That's all she gets! A warning! This is the third time in a row!" she held up three fingers, "Count them! Three!"

Ruby stared at her in shock.

The teacher's mouth dropped open.

Ren clapped a hand over her mouth.

_Why did I do that! Ugh! I hope I don't get hollered at!_ Ren thought.

But, she didn't get hollered at.

She got a slip for detention.

"What! But, but…" she sputtered.

"Go!" the teacher instructed, pointing at the door.

Ren gulped, took her detention slip, and left.

She walked down the halls, turning corners, until she made it to Principal Wexler's office.

She had been there a million times but today the door to the office looked particularly threatening. 

Ren took a deep breath and pushed open the door.

Principal Wexler's secretary was sitting at her desk, filing papers, when Ren handed her the slip.

"Oh! Hi, Ren! Is this a note for Principal Wexler?"

"No. It's a detention slip." Ren said.

"Oh. Where's the detentionie?" 

"Right here." Ren sighed.

The secretary glanced at Ren and then leaned over her desk to look in front of Ren, for a very short person who was not there.

"Where?" 

Ren pointed at herself.

"You don't mean? You don't expect me to believe that…you…got detention?" the secretary sputtered through giggles.

"Yes I did." Ren said.

"For what? Making a citizens arrest?" the woman laughed harder at her own joke.

"No. For disturbing the class." Ren was starting to get aggravated.

The woman looked at her for a moment, before sobering, "You're serious."

Ren nodded.

Just then, Principal Wexler walked out, "Oh! Ren, what a pleasant surprise! What are you doing here?"

"I have…detention."

AN/ What did you think? I LOVE feedback! Please review and let me know what you thought! Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks! =D


	4. Chloe's Advice

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Even Stevens show, movie, or products.

Principal Wexler stared at her for a moment before bursting into a fit of laughter, "You? Ren Stevens, have detention? Oh, I can hardly even say it!" he swiped at the laughter enduced tear that was spilling over the corner of his right eye.

Ren felt very small as she said the next two words, "I'm serious."

Principal Wexler's world seemed to come crashing down, as his laughter subsided.

"You are? But, how?" he asked.

"I disturbed the class, Principal Wexler." Ren stared at her polished boots.

"Well, then, go on in." Principal Wexler refused to look at her, as her held the door to the detention room open for her.

Ren shuffled past him and looked over her shoulder as the door creaked shut behind her.

What a day.

She took a seat and looked around, trying to find a friendly face.

And the amazing thing was, she actually found one.

Chloe smiled at her and walked over to the seat beside her.

"Hi, Ren. I haven't seen you since the night that we put your display together. What's been going on?" Chloe slapped her on the back.

Ren smiled at her, "Not much. Just my best friend stabbed me in the back!" 

Chloe raised her eyebrows in surprise, "Wow. What happened?"

Ren glanced at the sleeping teacher before telling her the story.

She went into great detail about the situation, and even went so far as to ask Chloe's opinion on the matter.

"Well, I think that you should get the whole story from Ruby. But, I have to admit, it does sound like an open and shut case." Chloe pulled out a bottle of pink nail polish and began giving herself a manicure.

Ren nodded, "But I would have to talk to her to ask her about it And I would have to tell her that I read her diary." 

"Well, if she's a true friend you'll both forgive each other and forget that it happened. And if it doesn't work out, just remember that I'm your friend." Chloe glanced up from the finger she was painting to give Ren a smile.

"Thanks, Chloe."

"No problem." Chloe replied, "Want a manicure."

Ren nodded, "That would be fun."

Maybe Chloe really could be a friend, and she gave good advice.

Advice that Ren planned to follow, if she could just get out of detention!

AN/ Sorry for the length but I just feel like this chapter is finished! Please review and tell me if you liked it! Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks! Have a great day and remember to SMILE! =D


End file.
